el mal de amores en un Dragon Slayer
by Johs Straiker
Summary: el mal de amores es una enfermedad que afecta de manera diferente a los dragon slayer, Natsu pasara por esta enfermedad debido a un error, esta sera una de las pruebas mas difíciles que haya tenido que superar, malentendidos, dolor celos, rabia, exilio del gremio, pasen y leen mi segundo Fic espero que les guste :D pronto subiré le siguiente capitulo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los problemas que atrae el alcohol:**_

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, de su magnífica obra, Fairy Tail, utilizo sus personajes sin afán de lucro, disfruten la historia y dejen sus review. **

**Diálogos.** - pero que calor.

**Pensamientos **"no puedo creer que ganara"

**Narración en tercera persona:** un día normal

**Cambio de escena:*000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos de los personajes**: **(su mirada era triste)**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Desde de los juegos mágicos y el incidente de los dragones, Fairy Tail no tuvo mucho tiempo para celebrar su victoria, porque al volverse el número 1 del reino de Fiore les enviaban muchos trabajos. Por este motivo cuando tuvieron un poco de tiempo realizaron una gran celebración. Después de todo algunas persona del gremio se juntaron, por ejemplo, Gray finalmente acepto sus sentimientos por juvia y comenzaron a ser novios. Por otra parte Jerad se unió junto con Meredy a fairy tail, pero él tuvo que entrar como Mystogan, debido a los problemas que tenia con el Consejo. Gracias a esto Erza y Jerad pudieron estar más tiempo juntos y empezar a salir. Por otra parte Elfman y Evergreen intentaba ocultar su relación, pero sin mucho éxito todo el gremio lo sabía pero se hacían los locos. También Levy y Gajeel comenzaron a salir, pero si no fuese porque Levy dio el primer paso Gajeel no se abría atrevido.**

**No obstante había una pareja que aun no se había definido, Natsu y Lucy continuaban siendo amigos, los dos se engañaban, ambos sentían más que amistad pero eran tan idiotas y cabezotas que no se daban cuenta, hasta que el día de la celebración…**

Cana- venga chicos bebamos hasta no poder mas.. **(Dijo algo sonrojada por la cantidad de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo)**

**Todos bebieron y se lo pasaron bien, ya era casi las 11 de la noche, Natsu había bebido bastante, su sentido común no funcionaba muy bien.**

Natsu- Luceeeeee ven un momento **(dijo con mucho entusiasmo por el efecto del alcohol)**

Lucy- Ocu hippprre Nat…Natsu hip **(respondió una Lucy algo borracha)**

**En ese momento el joven peli-rosa se acerco a ella, con su mano derecho agarro su cintura y con la izquierda tomo su rostro para besarlo. Todo el gremio se quedo en estado de shock al ver lo que hizo Natsu. A pesar de estar algo borracha Lucy sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo, inconsciente mente correspondió el beso, al principio fue algo torpe por parte de los dos, pero luego se dejaron llevar por la pasión, se separaron cuando seles acabo el aire, en ese momento Natsu cayo desmayado por dos razones. La primera es que estaba muy bebido, y el segundo motivo fue por la fuerte emoción de besar a la persona que amaba además de la falta de aire. Por la parte de Lucy al darse cuenta de la escena salió corriendo del gremio y al cabo de una hora.**

Gray- despierta maldito cerebro de carbón **(dijo gritando y abofeteándolo)**

Natsu- mierda Frosty estaba teniendo un buen sueño y vas y me despiertas.

Jerard- creo que no fue un sueño besaste a Lucy delante de todo el gremio.

Natsu- QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ¿Y donde esta?

Gray- cuando se separaron tú te desmayaste y ella salió corriendo.

Natsu- **(algo triste)** ¿creen que ella me rechazo?

Jerard- no sabría decirte, será mejor que hables con ella mañana.

Natsu- tienes razón, bueno me voy a casa a dormir adiós

Cuando Natsu ya estaba lo bastante lejos Gray comenzó a hablar con Jerard.

Gray- ¿cómo crees que le ira?

Jerard- no lo sé pero tengo un mal presentimiento **(dijo muy serio)**

Gray- vaya parece que no era el único.

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000***

**Ya comenzaban a entrar los rayos del sol en la casa de Natsu, al notarlo él comenzó a despertarse.**

POV NATSU:

-Mierda como me duele la cabeza, la próxima vez no debería de beber tanto tequila. En ese momento me vinieron a la mente todos los recuerdos de la celebración. "mierda bese a Lucy, tengo que ir a hablar con ella esta es la oportunidad que he estado esperando sin duda hoy le pediré que sea mi novia, pero primero me duchare, no quiero ir a su casa apestando a tequila."

**Cuando ya estuve listo me dirigí hacia su casa.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000***

- Cuando llegue decidí entrar por la puerta, para evitar que Lucy se enfadara conmigo. Antes de entrar a su habitación toque a la puerta para saber si aún seguía dormida, nada mas llamar a la puerta ella me abrió

Lucy- hola Natsu ¿qué haces aquí?

Natsu- ho….hola luce venia a ver como estabas y a hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer en la fiesta.

Lucy- a claro, pasa al salón

**Los dos nos sentamos en el salón.**

Natsu- mira Luce desde hace tiempo que siento más que amistad por ti y me gustaría que fueses mi no..o…v…. …a. **(dijo muy sonrojado)**

Lucy- Natsu veras yo ahora estoy muy confundida, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por algo como esto de verdad sientes lo que dices o ¿solo estas confundido? Los dos necesitamos algo de tiempo.

Natsu- claro está bien, mira Lucy si no quieres salir conmigo dímelo directamente no quiero que me des falsas esperanzas, yo sé lo que siento por ti, eso no estoy confundido creerme.

Lucy- creo que primero necesito aclararme yo, ¿podrías pasar esta tarde para hablar?

Natsu- claro, bueno ya nos vemos. Adiós.

**En ese momento me levante y me fui de su casa, yo también estaba algo confundido**, ¿porque pensaba que lo que sentía era solo confusión?, ¿será que ella me está rechazando y busca una manera de no hacerme daño?, bueno será mejor que no me maree tanto, esta tarde sabré que es lo que siente por mí.

"En ese momento cuando pasaba por una tienda vi el collar que Lucy quería comprarse hace unos días pero por falta de dinero no pudo, de manera que decidí comprarlo para regalárselo esta tarde si aceptaba ser mi novia, tenía un presentimiento de que las cosas saldrían bien."

**FIN POV NATSU:**

**POV LUCY:**

**Después de que Natsu se fuera decidí llamar a Erza y Levy para que me aconsejaran. Pero no vendría hasta las 6 de la tarde, así que decidí dormir todo el tiempo que pudiera, necesitaba estar con mis cinco sentidos para decidir qué respuesta le daría Natsu.**

**Una vez que llegaron les conté todo lo ocurrido en la mañana**

Lucy- ¿qué creen que deberían hacer?

Levy- Lu-chan creía que estabas enamorada de Natsu ¿porque estas dudando tanto?

Erza- Levy tiene razón los dos son tal para cual deberían estar juntos.

Lucy- es que como decirlo no quiero que nuestra relación cambie, los dos nos llevamos bien y me gusta tenerlo a mi lado, si empezáramos a salir y rompiéramos nuestra relación nunca volvería ha ser como antes, esperad cero que tengo una idea.

Erza y Levy- ¿cuál?

Lucy-hare una lista de los defectos y las ventajas que tendría salir con él, y dependiendo de los inconvenientes saldré con él o no.

Levy- no creo que sea una buena idea.

Erza- pienso igual no deberías de hacerlo, sacar los defectos de las personas no es algo bueno

Lucy- no se preocupen él nunca se enterara, haber lo bueno que tiene Natsu es que es valiente, se preocupa por los demás, muchas veces me ha protegido y siempre está a mi lado.

Erza- en eso tienes razón.

Levy- es verdad el tiene cosas buenas para ser tu novio por no te quedas solo con eso?

Lucy- no. Si quiero evitar que nuestra relación no se ve afectada tengo que ver lo bueno y lo malo de él, Natsu es que es muy infantil, destruye muchas cosas cuando estamos en las misiones y no que queda dinero por su culpa, me molesta cuando se cuela en mi casa sin mi permiso, casi siempre se comporta como un idiota. Después de todo el es muy inmaduro y hay días que no soporto su actitud, creo que no estaría preparado para…e..e chicas ocurre algo?

**Me di cuenta de que las dos estaban muy pálidas mirando hacia donde estaba la puerta, así que decidí mirar hacia esa dirección y lo que vi me congelo el alma , era Natsu, estaba parado en la puerta y pude ver como sus ojos reflejaban dolor y tristeza, sin duda el me había escuchado decir todas esas cosas malas de él, me sentí la peor persona del mundo, el se me había declarado, le pedí tiempo para aclarar mis ideas y cuando vuelve para hablar conmigo escucha como le insulto, al verlo hay parado mi mundo se cayó en pedazos.**

Lucy- Natsu yo no…

**FIN POV LUCY.**

**Gracias por gastar su tiempo en mi Fic ****, dejen sus comentarios, espero que les guste esta historia, a diferencia de la primera esta tiene más drama entre Lucy y Natsu **


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Los problemas que atrae el alcohol:**_

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, de su magnífica obra, Fairy Tail, utilizo sus personajes sin afán de lucro, disfruten la historia y dejen sus review. **

**Diálogos.** - pero que calor.

**Pensamientos **"no puedo creer que ganara"

**Narración en tercera persona y primera persona:** un día normal

**Cambio de escena:*000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos de los personajes**: **(su mirada era triste)**

_**Capitulo 2**_

Lucy- Natsu yo no quería decir eso.

Natsu- no tienes que darme escusas eso es lo que piensas de verdad de mi. Vine aquí para saber tu respuesta, pero con lo que has dicho tengo suficiente.

Lucy- Natsu no es lo que parece la verdad es que…

Natsu- escuche la conversación desde el principio, se lo de la lista, cuando escuche las cosas buenas sentí emoción, pero al escuchar la cantidad de cosas malas, supe dos cosas, la primera es que no podremos ser novios, y la segunda es que nuestra amistad no era tan fuerte como pensaba, si hubieses sido una buena amiga me lo habrías dicho directamente en vez de guardártelo para ti. Lucy Hearthfilia, tu y yo no volveremos a ser compañeros de equipo, a partir de ahora solo seremos conocidos.

**Al acabar de hablar se giro he intento marchase pero Lucy lo detuvo cogiendo muy fuerte su brazo izquierdo**.

Lucy- por favor Natsu perdóname yo no quería decirlo.

Natsu- **(sin darse la vuelta para mirarla)** pero lo has dicho, ahora mismo me estoy conteniendo para no estallar en cólera así que suéltame **(dijo muy enfadado y casi gritando)**

**Se soltó de manera brusca del agarre de Lucy.**

Natsu- me voy adiós Erza y Levy.

**Acto seguido salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, pero lo hizo tan fuerte que arranco parte del pomo de la puerta.**

_**Pov Natsu:**_

**Cuando me marche de su habitación lo único que quería hacer era correr, corrí tan fuerte como pude, metiéndome en el bosque, cuando no podía correr más me detuve, me di cuenta de que llevaba en la mano derecha el collar que quería regalarle a Lucy.**

- ¿porque el corazón me duele tanto? ¿Y porque le he dicho todos eso a Lucy?, eso no es lo que siento por ella.

-mierda porque, porque me ha ocurrido todo esto, solo quería que Lucy….

**En ese momento un dolor muy fuerte se hizo presente en mi pecho.**

-hahahahhahahahah mi pecho. **(Dije gritando por el dolor tan intenso que sufría, era tan fuerte el dolor que me arrodille, en ese momento me di cuenta de que aparecieron mis llamas)**

-m..m.….iimii….e.. ¿qué me ocurre? **(dije con mucho dolor)**

**Mis llamas empezaron a aumentar y de repente paso algo que o me esperaba, el modo del dragón de fuego y relámpago apareció, estaba rodeado de fuego y relámpagos, pero esta vez era diferente, las llamas y los relámpagos me hacían algo de daño, entonces decidí concentrar mi magia en mi brazo derecho para dejarla salir y que no me doliera.**

**(Aun de rodilla)** Golpe del Dragón de Llamas Eléctricas!

**Golpe el suelo tan fuerte como pude, cuando se disipo el humo me di cuenta de que había hecho un cráter enorme, no esperaba que fuese tan fuerte, en ese mismo momento mi brazo izquierdo se lleno de un dolor muy intenso el cual se expandió por todo mi cuerpo.**

-pe..pero q. mie….r…da p..or.q...u.e e…l atq..ue m…e toda la fuerza ha regresado golpeando mi cuerpo? **(dije tendido en el suelo)**

**Mierda no me había dado cuenta de que había destruido el collar, eso me entristeció. Tengo que llegar a casa y decirle a Happy que llame a Polyuska.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000***

**Conseguí llegar a duras penas a casa, por surte vi que las luces estaban encendidas, menos mal Happy estaba en casa. Llegue a la puerta y la abrí pero al hacerlo me desplome y caí al suelo debido al esfuerzo y al dolor de mi cuerpo.**

Happy- Natsu por fin llegas **(dijo sin percatarse de mi estado)** ¿pero que te ha ocurrido Natsu? respóndeme por favor! **(Dijo entre sollozos al verme en ese estado tan lamentable)**

Natsu- Happy avisa a Polyuska que venga rápido y que nadie se entere.

Happy- es…t..a bien.

**Acto seguido lo vi marcharse volando muy rápido, cuando estaba solo mis ojos se oscurecieron y me desmaye.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000***

**Poco a poco fui despertándome, la luz de mi habitación me despertó, a mi lado estaba Happy observándome con mucha preocupación.**

Happy- Natsu por fin te despiertas estaba muy asustado cuando llegue con Polyuska te vimos inconsciente y me asuste mucho.

Natsu- tranquilo Happy no volverá a ocurrir.

Polyuska- yo no contaría con eso,¿ acaso sabes que te ha ocurrido?

Natsu- no estoy muy seguro mi magia se descontrolo y la libere en un ataque pero después toda la fuerza que libere volvió hacia mi cuerpo dañándolo.

Polyuska- yo sé perfectamente lo que te pasa, y el hecho de que la fuerza que expulsaras regresara a tu cuerpo y lo dañara es una prueba de tu enfermedad.

Natsu- ¿qué es lo que me ocurre?

Polyuska- Natsu, tu sufres mal de amores.

Natsu- ¿qué? El mal de amores no puede hacerme esto.

Polyuska- a un humano normal no, pero aun dragon slayer si, en el caso de los Dragon Slayer, es muy diferente, el rechazo se manifiesta en forma de síntomas, ahora estas en la primera fase.

Natsu- ¿primera fase? ¿puedes xplícamelo?

Polyuska- vaya parece que Igneel no te lo explico, un dragon slayer cuando se enamora y es rechazado pasa por tres etapas: la primera es la ira explosiva, dentro de esta fase hay dos partes, la primera es que tus poderes se descontrolan y dañan tu cuerpo, la segunda parte es conocida como la ira del dragón, esta es parecida a la primera la diferencia es el nivel destructivo, todo al radio de un kilometro será destruido por tu magia.

Natsu- ¿qué? ¿No puedo evitar que ocurra esto?

Polyuska- no puedes y si crees que esta fase es la peor eres un ingenuo, la segunda fase es aun peor.

Natsu- ¿qué ocurrirá en la segunda fase?

Polyuska- esta fase es conocida con Soul slayer, tus poderes se incrementaran tanto que parecerás un dragón, a diferencia del dragon forcé, esta etapa es aun más fuerte, pero cundo te enfrentes con alguien no pararas hasta matarlo y no serás capaz de distinguir amigos de enemigos.

Natsu- ¿eso quiere decir que podría hacer daño a la gente del gremio?

Polyuska- en efecto te aconsejo que vayas a hablar con Makarow, el también sabe de esta enfermedad

Natsu- ¿cómo lo sabe?, ¿acaso le has contado?

Polyuska- no seas idiota, Laxus aunque sea un dragon slayer de segunda generación también tiene el riesgo de sufrir el mal de amores. Bueno te he curado estarás bien descansa y mañana ve a hablar con el maestro.

Natsu- entendido, muchas gracias.

Polyuska- no me des las gracias aun, cuando llegues a la tercera fase vivo dámelas.

Natsu- ¿qué ocurrirá en la tercera fase?

Polyuska- estarás curado. Por cierto uno de los síntomas de esta enfermedad es un estigma que sale en el pecho, solo dura durante la primera fase es una especie de indicador, cuando se vuelva dorado significa que estas a punto de entrar en la ira del dragón, cuando se vuelva rojo brillante la liberación de magia será inminente

Natsu- entendido.

Después de eso Polyuska se marcho.

Happy- Natsu ¿cómo es que te enfermaste?

Natsu- veras Happy…..

**Le explique todo lo ocurrido con Lucy.**

Happy- Natsu creo que deberías evitar a Lucy, si te encuentras muy seguido con ella podrías llegar más rápido a la ira del dragón.

Natsu- tienes razón, pero creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar mañana será un día duro.

Happy- Aye.

_**Fin POV Natsu:**_

**Mientras tanto en un lugar de magnolia, concretamente en el piso de cierta rubia.**

Lucy- ¿por qué? **(dijo la maga de espíritus celestiales en la oscuridad de su habitación)** No quería que todo esto para, yo solo quería que las cosas fueran como antes.

**Se lo dijo entre lagrimas, ella estaba destrozada, había herido los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, además, ella se estaba engañando a sí misma, estaba enamorada de Natsu pero era tan testaruda que no quería admitirlo y eso le había costado la relación con él**

_**Que les pareció, gracias por su tiempo intentare subir el próximo capítulo pronto :D espero sus reviews.**_


	3. capitulo 3

_**Los problemas que atrae el alcohol:**_

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, de su magnífica obra, Fairy Tail, utilizo sus personajes sin afán de lucro, disfruten la historia y dejen sus review. **

**Diálogos.** - pero que calor.

**Pensamientos **"no puedo creer que ganara"

**Narración en tercera persona y primera persona:** un día normal

**Cambio de escena:*000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos de los personajes**: **(su mirada era triste)**

_**Capitulo 3.**_

_**POV Natsu:**_

**Después de lo ocurrido ayer, me levante de mi cama muy cansado, mire la hora y ya eran las 2 y media de la tarde, sin duda mi cuerpo necesitaba recuperarme tanto físicamente, como emocionalmente. Después de ducharme y vestirme leí la nota que Happy había dejado cerca de la cama.**

Nota Happy- hola Natsu siento no haberte esperado, he ido al gremio para hablar con el maestro acerca de lo ocurrido, cuando vuelva iremos al gremio lo más seguro es que el maestro quiera hablar contigo, descansa y pase lo que pase no vengas al gremio si te encontraras con Lucy podrías acercarte a la segunda parte de la primera fase.

**Ese Happy siempre cuidando de mi, bueno tendré que esperar, pero iré a ver a Polyuska para ver si me da algo con que retrasar esta maldita enfermedad.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000***

**Cuando llegue a casa de Polyuska, no estaba, pero había una nota, "que pasaba hoy era el día de dejar notas a Natsu o que", (pensé irónicamente)**

Nota Polyuska- si eres Natsu, te he dejado unas pastillas con las cuales podrás ir al gremio sin preocuparte de encontrarte con la persona que te causo el mal de amores, no obstante las pastillas tienen un límite, si experimente una ira muy intensa aceleraran el proceso de la enfermedad, solo utiliza estas pastillas antes de ver a esa chica.

**Vaya parece que Polyuska me leyó el pensamiento, bueno volveré a casa y si no encuentro Happy iré al gremio, después de todo ya es hora de la comida y no he comido nada desde ayer.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000***

**Por suerte cuando llegue a casa Happy ya había regresado.**

Happy- Natsu te dije que no salieras estaba muy preocupado.

Natsu- tranquilo fui a ver a Polyuska para ver si me daba algo para retrasar la llegada de la ira del dragón.

Happy- ¿y te ha dado algo?

Natsu- si unas pastillas, pero tiene unos límites, mientras no los pase no ocurrirá nada.

Happy- me alegro, venga vamos a comer que tengo hambre, el maestro me dijo que cuando acabaras de comer fuese a su despacho.

Natsu- ok, vamos **(dijo con una sonrisa)**

Happy- Aye Sir!

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000***

**Cuando llegamos al gremio pudimos notar como el habiente estaba algo raro. Todos estaba observándome, en ese momento llegaron Gray, Gajeel y Jerad**

Gray- Natsu nos enteramos de lo que ocurrido entre tú y Lucy.

Natsu- tranquilo hielito, ya esto mejor, parece que nuestro destino no era estar **juntos (dijo con melancolía)**

Jerad- ¿te ocurrió algo ayer? No viniste a cenar y por lo que me conto Erza estabas muy enfadado, tanto que rompiste el pomo de la puerta, ¿seguro que estas bien?

Natsu- bueno si la verdad estaba muy enfadado y sobretodo humillado, pero no pasa nada, no soy al primero que le pasa.

Gajeel- Natsu podemos hablar a solas es muy importante.

Natsu- claro ahora vuelvo, decidle a Mira que me ponga lo de siempre estoy muerto de hambre.

Gray- claro.

Jerad- ¿te has dado cuenta de que actúa muy extraño?

Gray- si, algo ocurrió ayer, su mano estaba vendada.

**Una vez fuera comenzamos a hablar.**

Gajeel- Natsu se lo que te ocurrió ayer, pude oler tu ira desde aquí, se que tienes mal de amores, Metallanica me explico lo que nos ocurre,

Natsu- eso quiere decir que Wendy y Laxus ya se enteraron.

Gajeel- si, los tres estábamos al tanto de la enfermedad y al oler tu ira supimos que estabas enfermo.

Natsu- por favor no le cuentes a nadie, no quiero que la gente se entere, ahora hablare con el maestro y le diré lo mismo, no quiero que ella se entere.

Gajeel- ¿te refieres a Lucy verdad?

Natsu- exacto, ¿tú también te has enterado verdad?

Gajeel- si me lo conto Levy, no te preocupes guardare el secreto, pero si ocurriera algo grave tendría que contarles la verdad.

Natsu- lo sé pero por el momento estoy bien no te preocupes, ahora si no te importa voy a comer.

Gajeel- entendido ya nos veremos adiós Salamander.

Natsu- adiós Gajeel.

**Después de mi charla con Gajeel entre en el gremio y empecé a comer. Cuando acabe me dirigí a hablar con el maestro. **

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000***

**Después de hablar con el maestro salí de su despacho y me dispuse a irme, pero en ese momento vi a Lucy entrar en el gremio.**

_**Fin POV NATSU:**_

**La rubia al percatarse de la presencia del dragon slayer de fuego se dirigió hacia él para hablar.**

Lucy- Natsu quiero decirte que lamento lo ocurrido ayer en mi casa, yo no quería que todo saliera así.

Natsu- tranquila Lucy las cosas ocurren por algo, yo tampoco reaccione muy bien, pero me he dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad es más importante que eso, pero ahora nuestra relación ha cambiado y necesitamos pasar menos tiempo juntos, cada una necesita su espacio, al menos hasta que se normalicen las cosas,¿ de acuerdo?

Lucy- c..l. no hay problema, entonces ¿todo bien?

Natsu- todo bien. **(Le dijo con una sonrisa, fingida tenía que disimilar muchísimo)**

Lucy- ¿quieres que hagamos una misión? Los chicos ya la tienen planeada.

Natsu- lo siento pero tengo planes con Happy, y mañana iremos a una misión de clase S, los dos solos, ordenes del maestro, estaremos fuera un mes.

Lucy- a bueno ¿y cuando vuelvas ya aremos una misión vale?

Natsu- no estoy del todo seguro, Lissana me lo ha pedido antes y ya se lo prometí, nada mas vuelva hare unas misiones con ella. Bueno me marcho cuídate ya nos veremos a la vuelta adiós

Lucy- adiós y cuídate

**Una vez se marcho el peli-rosa, Lucy no estaba de ánimos para entrar al gremio así que decidió marcharse a la biblioteca para coger un libro.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000***

**Una vez en la biblioteca. Lucy se disponía a coger el libro (LA Ilíada), a ella le encantaban los clásicos, pero un joven de cabello negro y piel ligeramente oscura se anticipo, de esta manera sus manos chocaron.**

Lucy- lo siento ¿ibas a coger este libro?

***- sí, pero puedes cogerlo tú, la verdad es que ya lo he leído un par de veces **(dijo con una sonrisa)**

Lucy- yo también lo he leído, tenía ganas de volver a leerlo, lo siento no me he presentado, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y tú?

***- yo me llamo Fernando de Montalvo, un placer conocerte.

_**Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi Fic, espero que no les moleste el nuevo personaje, he decidido aparecer en la historia :D, espero que les guste, espero sus reviews.**_


	4. capitulo 4

_**Los problemas que atrae el alcohol:**_

**Los siguientes personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, de su magnífica obra, Fairy Tail, utilizo sus personajes sin afán de lucro, disfruten la historia y dejen sus review. **

**Diálogos.** - pero que calor.

**Pensamientos **"no puedo creer que ganara"

**Narración en tercera persona y primera persona:** un día normal

**Cambio de escena:*000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000***

**Aspecto y sentimientos de los personajes**: **(su mirada era triste)**

_**Capitulo 4**_

- Happy ¿no estás contento de que hayamos acabado la misión una semana antes?

- sí, pero me preguntó ¿que habrá estado haciendo Charle?, mientras estaba fuera

- vaya parece que alguien esta celoso de que Lector le pidiera salir a Charle el mes pasado. **(Dijo con un toque de burla)**

- no lo estoy, solo es que no me gusta lector **(dijo el gato azul algo preocupado)**

- tranquilo ella le gustas bastante, así que no te preocupes.

- Aye

**Ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al gremio, pero cuando llegaron algo los dejo de piedra. Vieron desde la entrada a Lucy estaba besando a un chico. Acto seguido se hicieron a un lado para que no los viera**

_**POV NATSU:**_

**No puede ser, ¿ella ha encontrado un novio?, me quede estático, no sabía cómo reaccionar, todo había estado tranquilo las últimas semanas, pero al ver esa escena mi sangre hirvió, en ese momento el pecho comenzó a doler.**

-m..i..e.r…d..a, Happy dame las patillas rápido, no quiero que me vean así.

- claro.

**Happy me dio la caja de pastillas, sabía que con una no sería suficiente así que me tome 3 seguidas, después de tomarlas el dolor de mi pecho desapareció. Una vez tranquilo intente actuar como siempre. Entre al gremio, todos al verme se alegraron, vi como Lucy volteo para verme y empezó a acercarse a mí.**

Lucy- Natsu por fin has vuelto **(dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

**En ese momento no quería tocarla, no podía, si lo hacía toda la ira y frustración que estaba conteniendo serian expulsadas así que la esquive, por surte Lissana también se había acercado, así que al esquivarla abrace a Lissana.**

_**Fin POV Natsu:**_

**El joven mago peli-rosa abrazo fuertemente a la menor de las Strauss, no la estrujo solo la contuvo son firmeza entre sus brazos.**

Natsu- Lissana te he extrañado mucho **(dijo con una sonrisa en al cual se reflejaba el alivio)**

**Todo el mundo se quedo helado ante la accion del dragon slayer de fuego, incluso la propia rubia, ella sabía que las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos, pero no se imagino que cambiaran tanto, en su interior albergaba la esperanza de que cuando el volviera de la misión todo volvería a la normalidad, pero no fue así, al verlos abrazados algo en el interior de la rubia le decía que tenía que separarlos.**

Lissana- yo también te he extrañado.

Natsu- me alegra de que todos estén bien, o si casi me olvido, ¿como estas Lucy?

Lucy- bi….en**.(dijo aun en shock)**

Natsu- me alegro, por cierto ¿quién es él?

Fernando- siento no haberme presentado, soy Fernando Montalvo un detective de magos.

Natsu- espera he oído hablar de ti, dicen que eres muy fuerte en la mayoría de tus caso detienes a magos de gremios oscuros, ¿qué tipo de magia utilizas?

Fernando- digamos que un poco de todo, creo que los rumores de mi se han exagerado un poco **(dijo algo avergonzado por la supuesta fama que tiene)**

Natsu- por cierto ¿qué haces en Fairy Tail?

Fernando- he venido a ver un rato a mi novia, por cierto ella me ha hablado mucho de ti, tenía muchas ganas de conocer al gran Salamander el mago que derroto a dos dragon Slayer prácticamente sin esforzarse.

Natsu- tampoco es para tanto, buen tengo que ver al maestro y avisarle que he vuelto, adiós Fernando pásalo bien con Lucy.

Fernando- claro ya nos veremos.

**En ese momento Natsu se marcho a ver al maestro.**

Maestro- ¿cómo te encuentras Natsu?

Natsu- de momento bien, ya me he enterado de que Lucy tiene novio **(dijo con un tono serio)**

Maestro- si, no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar la noticia de que él y Lucy son pareja, pensé que llegarías a la ira del dragón.

Natsu- tranquilo estoy bien, cuando venia hacia tu despacho vi un cartel en el que se celebra un torneo de exhibición en Fairy tail, ¿puedo participar?

Maestro- claro, siempre y cuando no pongas en peligro a nadie, el torneo será dentro de 4 días, estate preparado

Natsu- claro, bueno me marcho ya nos veremos adiós viejo.

Maestro- adiós mocoso.

**El maestro sabia que participar en el concurso era algo peligroso en su estado, pero si se lo prohibía podría ser peor. Cuando Natsu se fue del despacho del maestro, bajo a la barra para hablar con Lissana.**

Natsu- oye Lissana ¿vas a participar en el torneo de exhibición?

Lissana- claro ¿te gustaría entrenar con migo antes del torneo?

Natsu- claro, justo venia a preguntártelo, te parece si no encontramos en el parque del norte ¿a eso de las 5?

Lissana- claro, y a de paso me cuentas que tan te ha ido la misión

Natsu- no hay problema, ya nos veremos adiós

Lissana- adiós.

**Cuando el joven peli-rosa acabo de hablar con la albina de cabellos cortos, se percato de que Lucy estaba algo pálida, así que con todo el esfuerzo del mundo intento aparentar normalidad el dragon slayer de fuego fue a preguntarle que le ocurría.**

Natsu- hey Lucy ¿te ocurrió algo? estas algo pálida.

Lucy- no te preocupes estoy bien **(dijo algo nerviosa),** ¿qué tal te fue la misión?

Natsu- bien al principio me costó derrotar al tipo pero al final lo conseguí

Lucy- ¿y ese tatuaje del pecho?

Natsu- no es nada simplemente me lo hice porque me gustaba, me alegra que estés con Fernando.

Lucy- ¿porque lo dices? **(dijo la chica algo sorprendida por su comentario)**

Natsu- parece un buen tipo, has encontrado ha alguien que te hace feliz.

Lucy- gr….ac..ias, parece que tu y Lissana están más unidos ¿no?

Natsu- ¿de verdad lo parece? es solo que la he echado de menos, me alegre estar a su lado, además vamos a entrenar para participar en el torneo de exhibición así tendré mas tiempo para estar con ella y hablar.

Lucy- ¿vas a participar en el concurso?

Natsu- si ¿tú también?

Lucy- si, en el caso de que nos toque pelear no te lo pondré fácil.

Natsu- esa era mi línea, bueno me voy ya nos veremos adiós Lucy.

Lucy- adiós.

**En ese momento la rubia vio marcharse al peli-rosa, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, el verlo junto con la menor de las Strauss no le gustaba nada, y cuando la esquivo para abrazar a Lissana no le sentó nada bien, pero ella no puede quejarse, después de todo no quiso estar con Natsu, es normal que haya encontrado a otra persona, de esta manera se auto-convencía, para no sufrir.**

_**Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi Fic, espero sus comentarios, gracias por leer el Fic. **_


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Antes de comenzar con la historia quisiera agradecer los review de **____** y de **__**bakuinu**__** y también a mis seguidores **__**Tanksfortheadventurenowgohaveanewone**__**, **__**Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan**__** y **__**Fadse1005**__** gracias por leer mi historia y dar su opinión :D les agradezco mucho el tiempo que invierten en leer mis historias, a continuación podrán leer el capitulo espero que les guste.**_

_**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**POV Natsu:**_

**Mierda voy a llegar tarde, no tendría que haberme puesto a dormir.**

**Corrí tan rápido como pude, pero aun así llegue tarde**

- lo siento Lissana me quede dormido.

- tranquilo yo acabo de llegar.

- ¿qué te parece si vamos a merendar a algún sitio antes de entrenar?

- genial, así de paso hablamos.

**Ambos nos dirigimos a un restaurante que había a dos manzanas del parque.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000***

- el helado ha estado muy rico

- tienes razón pero preferiría algo de fuego

- oye Natsu ¿te ocurre algo?, es que desde que llegaste has estado algo extraño.

- no tiene caso ocultarte, ¿tú ya sabes lo que ocurrió entre Lucy y yo no?

- si me lo conto Mira-nee, pero ¿fue tan grave?

- la verdad es que si.

**En ese momento le conté lo de mi enfermedad y las etapas por las que pasaría.**

- Natsu es horrible ¿y no hay otra alternativa?

- no, tendré que esperar a llegar hasta la etapa final para curarme.

- me siento mal, si pudiera haber alguna manera en que yo pudiera ayudarte**. (Dijo con tristeza)**

- no pasa nada, me ha tocado pasar por esto, no te preocupes, ¿vale?

- está bien, se ha hecho algo tarde creo que deberíamos volver al gremio.

- tienes razón, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando hablando contigo, muchas gracias por escucharme.

- no hay de qué, después de todo somos amigos **(dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

**Una vez salimos de la heladería volvimos al gremio, sin darme cuenta ella agarro mi mano y volvimos agarrados de las manos todo el camino.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000***

**A unas manzanas del gremio decidí irme a casa para descansar.**

- bueno Lissana me voy a casa, gracias por pasar esta tarde conmigo

- me lo he pasado muy bien, deberíamos quedar más a menudo

- tienes razón, bueno me voy adiós.

**En ese momento la abrase, me sentía muy a gusto, aun que su olor no fuese como el de Lucy, la verdad es que me tranquilizaba. Al separarnos ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho. Acto seguido yo también me marche.**

_**FIN pov Natsu:**_

_**Pov Lucy:**_

"**Después de salir del gremio me dirigí a casa, por algún extraño motivo me sentía mal, y todo empezó cuando Natsu me evito para abrazar a Lissana, esa escena no dejaba de repetirse en mi cabeza, mi pecho me dolía mucho, no entiendo porque me duele tanto, Natsu para mi es solo mi mejor amigo, se que las cosas entre los dos han cambiando, yo tengo novio y el tiene a Lissana, pero me pregunto si el que tenga novio le habrá molestado. Cuando llegue a mi habitación me acosté en la cama y me dormí."**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000***

**Cuando me desperté era tarde, ya estaba oscureciendo, quería volver al gremio para devolverle un libro a Levy. Cuando estaba a unas manzanas del gremio vi a Natsu y Lissana agarrados de la mano, eso me molesto aun más de lo que estaba, ¿porque van agarrados de la mano, ni que fuesen novios? cuando iba a acercarme vi como se abrazaron, eso me dolió aun mas, me fije en que Natsu parecía muy contento al estar así con Lissana. Cuando se separaron me escondí, mierda ¿porque me escondo? después de un rato vi que ella no estaban, las ganas de ir al gremio desaparecieron y volví a casa.**

_**Fin POV Lucy**_

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000***

**Los días pasaron rápidos y el torneo de exhibición llego.**

Maestro- escuchad mocosos, el recinto en el que se celebrara el torneo será en un estadio que hemos construido con magia a las afueras de Magnolia, dirigiros allí inmediatamente.

**Todos los del gremio fueron al recinto, una vez allí el torneo comenzó, Natsu gano sin mucha dificultad las primeras rondas, gray fue derrotado por Fernando, quien participaba de manera honorifica en el torneo, debido a su fama el maestro le permitió participar, Lucy también estaba derrotando a sus contrincantes, en las semifinales Fernando derroto a Laxus, eso sorprendió a Natsu, el seria un adversario muy fuerte. En la semifinal al peli-rosa le toco luchar contra Lucy.**

Natsu- Lucy será mejor que abandones, no pienso ser suave solo por que seas tú. **(Dijo de manera muy seria)**

Lucy- me he vuelto más fuerte, no me subestimes.

**Lucy convoco a Scorpio, Loki y Tauros a la vez los tres fueron directamente contra el peli-rosa, pero él los esquivo como si nada, Scorpio y Loki se alegaron para preparar un ataque combinado mientras Tauros distraía a Natsu, el dragon slayer de fuego se percato de esa maniobra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos derroto a Tauros de un puñetazo, en ese momento Loki lanzo su Regalus y Scorpio a la vez lanzo un potente tornado de arena, Natsu los disipo con una muralla de fuego, todo se lleno de humo, el peli-rosa lo aprovecho y acabo con Loki y Scorpio muy rápido.**

Natsu- Lucy ríndete no quiero que esto continúe.

Lucy- cállate! **(Dijo muy enfadada)**

La rubia invoco a Géminis y las dos lanzaron el Urano Metreia, todo el público se quedo conmocionado, Natsu recibió el impacto directamente. Lucy se dio cuenta de que se había pasado, a lo mejor había herido gravemente a Natsu. Pero como si nada, el humo fue disipado por las llamas de Natsu.

Natsu- ya basta Lucy esto se termino.

Lucy- ¿por qué? Porque no he podido hacerte ni un rasguño,

Natsu- es por la ira que estoy acumulando en mi interior.

Lucy- ¿qué?

Natsu- Lucy, las cosas en ningún momento han estado bien entre los dos Lucy, me dolió que me rechazaras de aquella manera, se que fue algo involuntario, mis sentimientos por ti eran reales y cuando te vi con Fernando, me moleste mucho, no pienso ponerte la mano encima, pero no quiero continuar hablado de esto así que te dejare inconsciente.

La rubia intento hablar pero fue rodeada por una esfera de llamas, Natsu quemo el oxigeno del interior y Lucy se desmayo.

Después de disipar las llamas, Natsu la llevo a la enfermería. Cuando llego la ronda final su adversario era nada menos que Fernando.

Una vez en el campo de batalla.

Fernando- Natsu, antes de empezar quiero decirte que uno de mis poderes en la super-empatia, puedo ver los sentimientos ocultos de las personas, desde el día que nos conocimos se cuáles son tus sentimientos por Lucy, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

Al escucharlo Natsu se lleno de rabia y fue directamente a golpearlo, pero Fernando paro el golpe.

Natsu- no tienes ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros **(dijo gritando)**

Fernando- lo sé perfectamente, en el interior de Lucy los sentimientos que ella tiene son los mismos que los tuyos, deberías intentarlo.

Natsu- eres idiota, ella es tu novia y tú la estas ofreciendo a otro hombre, me decepcionas.

Fernando- te equivocas, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de ti, yo solo era un puente de paso para ella, Lucy intento olvidar los sentimientos que tiene por ti de manera inconsciente. Además ella no es la persona de la que estoy enamorado, aquella persona desaprecio a hace mucho tiempo.

Natsu- lo siento, pero no la obligare ha aceptar algo que ni ella mismo es consciente así acabemos con esto de una vez, RUGIDO DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO Y RELAMPAGO!

**La fuerza de ese rugido era muy poderosa, Fernando la retuvo unos momentos para que no fuera contra las gradas, cuando las personas de las gradas fueron evacuadas la barrera se rompió, el rugido destruyo medio estadio. Fernando quedo muy mal herido, en ese momento el tatuaje de Natsu se volvió dorado.**

Natsu- mierda, la segunda fase está por llegar tengo que marcharme, pero antes llevare a Fernando a la enfermería.

**Una vez lo dejo allí, se marcho tan rápido como pudo, tenía que alejarse del estadio para evitar que nadie saliera herido.**

**Les agradezco su tiempo, dejen sus review, para contestar preguntas y criticas para mejorar la historia.**


	6. Capitulo 6

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, entre los problemas que he tenido con la universidad y más cosas no pude escribir, bueno aquí les traigo el penúltimo capítulo, gracias por leerlo.

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**POV Natsu:**_

**Corrí tan lejos como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, inconscientemente llegue a casa, me puse a buscar las pastillas, pero no las encontré, de repente un dolor muy intenso en mi pecho me alarmo, en ese momento el tatuaje se volvió rojo intenso, sabía que el momento había llegado.**

_**Fin POV Natsu:**_

**El joven peli-rosa se arrodillo debido al dolor tan intenso que sufría, su cuerpo empezó a expulsar llamas de un tono muy rojizo, las llamas se concentraron en el cuerpo de Natsu, en ese momento una gigantesca columna de fuego surgió del dragon slayer de fuego a la vez que un rugido muy intenso, el suelo de magnolia y sus alrededores tembló, todo al radia de un kilometro estaba carbonizado por las llamas, la explosión no llego a Magnolia por muy poco.**

_**POV Lucy:**_

**Cuando desperté me encontraba en la enfermería, durante unos instantes estaba desorientada y no sabía que hacia allí, pero todo volvió a mi memoria de golpe. Cuando comprobé que no tenía nada, salí corriendo tenía que hablar con Natsu, cuando salí de la enfermería me dirigí al gremio. Cuando llegue, todo el mundo estaba callado. Sin duda algo había ocurrido. Me dirigía a hablar con Mira para saber que ocurrió**.

Lucy- oye Mira ¿sabes que ha ocurrido?

Mira- si, Natsu lucho en la final contra tu novio, destruyo la mitad del estadio y Fernando está mal-herido en la enfermería de aquí, Natsu lo trajo para que Wendy curara sus heridas.

Lucy- no puede ser, ¿pero porque?, ¿y donde esta Fernando?

Mira- no lo sé antes de que despertaras el ya se había marchado.

Lucy- y Natsu ¿sabes algo de él?

Mira- no, pero creo que Gray y erza saben algo, después de lo ocurrido los dos han reunido a los chicos en el parque, escuche algo sobre Natsu pero no estoy segura.

Lucy- gracias mira.

**En ese momento me marche lo más rápido que pude al parque, tenía que saber porque Natsu había destruido de esa manera el estadio.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000***

**Cuando lleve vi a todos muy serios.**

Lucy- chicos quiero que me digan que es lo que está ocurriendo con Natsu.

Gray- lo siento Lucy pero sabemos tampoco como tú, Gajeel nos ha traído hasta aquí para contárnoslo.

Gajeel- en un principio no lo iba a contar porque Salamander me pidió que no lo hiciera, pero la situación es muy grave así que escuchad.

**En ese instante Gajeel narro todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con Natsu, su enfermedad, su origen y las consecuencias, al escucharlo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, fue por mi culpa que Natsu estuviera así.**

Gray- mierda ese idiota, por no lo conto

Gajeel- por orgullo y porque no quería involucrar a nadie.

**En ese momento un fuerte temblor sacudió el suelo y todos vinos como a las afueras de Magnolia apareció una columna de fuego gigantesca, la cual fue acompañada por un rugido estremecedor.**

Gajeel- mierda ya es tarde, Salamander debe estar herido vamos.

**Todos nos dirigimos al centro de la explosión, a medida que nos acercábamos observábamos como el suelo estaba cada vez más negro, después de un rato llegamos a un cráter, en el centro se encontraba Natsu, estaba de rodillas.**

Lucy- Natsu! **(Grite y me dirigí corriendo hacia el)**

Natsu- no te acerques a mí! **(Me grito)**

**Me quede quieta, su grito me asusto, era la primera vez que él me producía miedo.**

**En ese momento Jerard y Gajeel, se acercaron a él.**

_**Fin POV Lucy:**_

Jerard- Natsu ¿estás bien?

Natsu- por suerte no he muerto, pero mi cuerpo no se puede mover.

Gajeel- Salamander, les he contado todo, ellos ya están al tanto de lo que te ocurre.

Natsu- idiota te dije que no les contaras.

**En ese momento el peli-rosa se desmayo, todo el mundo se alarmo**.

Maestro- que nadie lo toque, yo lo llevare a ver a Polyuska y después lo trasladare a la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

Erza- maestro cuando llego aquí.

Maestro- recién acabo de llegar, chicos no se preocupen yo estoy al corriente de lo que le ocurre a Natsu, así que márchense a sus casas.

**Todos aceptaron la orden del maestro, y se marcharon a sus casas a descansar.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000***

**En la enfermería de Fairy Tail:**

Lissana- ¿ya puedes moverte Natsu?

Natsu- si no te preocupes, deberías de irte a descansar ya es algo tarde.

Lissana- está bien, nos vemos mañana.

Natsu- adiós.

**En ese momento el Maestro entro en la habitación.**

Maestro- ¿ya estas mejor?

Natsu- no te preocupes viejo ya me siento mejor, ahora que he entrado en la segunda fase quiero pedirte algo.

Maestro- ¿el qué?

Natsu- me quiero exiliar de Fairy tail. **(Dijo el joven peli-rosado muy serio)**

Maestro- lo entiendo, sé que no quieres dañar a tus compañeros, esta siempre será tu familia, cuando estés curado volverás ¿verdad?

Natsu- te lo prometo **(dijo sonriendo)**

**El maestro se levando y se marcho de la habitación.**

**Después de un rato intentado dormir, me levante y me fui a dar una vuela, antes de salir del gremio me encontré con Happy.**

Happy- Natsu no deberías moverte en tu estado.

Natsu- tranquilo estoy bien, ¿qué haces aquí?

Happy- tus llamas destruyeron nuestra casa, por eso venia a verte para estar a tu lado.

Natsu- gracias amigo, Happy mañana me marchare de Fairy tail y no sé cuando volveré, quiero que te quedes con Wendy y Charle

Happy- no quiero, tu eres mi familia no pienso dejarte solo en estos momentos.

Natsu- Happy podría hacerte daño y eso es lo último que quiero **(dijo algo enojado)**

Happy- me da igual, tu eres mi compañero, y somos miembros de Fairy tail, los compañeros nunca se abandonan.

Al decirlo Natsu, abrazo a su pequeño compañero y empezó a llorar.

Natsu- gracias Happy.

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000***

**El maestro fue a primera hora a ver como estaba Natsu, cuando llego a su habitación encontró una nota:**

**Maestro siento haberme ido sin decir nada, pero no soporto las despedidas, gracias por todo, te prometo que cuando esté listo volveré, adiós, **

**PD: anuncia al gremio de mi partida y no les des explicaciones solo diles que era mi decisión.**

**Al acabar de leerlo, el maestro arrugo el papel y soltó unas lágrimas.**

**Después de varias horas el gremio ya estaba lleno, todo el mundo había sido convocado, para un anuncio de mucha importancia.**

Maestro- escuchad mocosos debido a lo ocurrido ayer, Natsu Dragoneel ha sido exiliado indefinidamente de Fairy Tail.

**Todo el gremio estaba sorprendido, no obstante le grupo de compañeros de Natsu no lo estaba tanto, al estar al corriente de la situación de Natsu sabían que era lo mejor, entre ellos cierta rubia se encontraba muy abatido por lo ocurrido.**

Levy- tranquila Lu-chan seguro que Natsu volverá pronto no te preocupes.

Gray- ella tiene razón ese fosforo andante volverá de eso estoy seguro.

**Ninguno de los comentarios de sus amigos la animo. De repente Fernando apareció**.

Fernando- Lucy necesitamos hablar ¿tienes un momento?

Lucy- si ¿qué ocurre?

Fernando- me he enterado de lo ocurrido con Natsu, Lucy tengo que decir que esto no puede continuar.

Lucy- ¿estás rompiendo conmigo?

Fernando- exacto, tu estas enamorada de él no es justo que sufras todo esto yo no quiero ser un obstáculo.

Lucy- pero que dices Natsu es solo mi ami…

Fernando- Lucy deja de mentirte, en el fondo sabes que eso es mentira, mira una de mis habilidades es la super-empatia, la cual me permite saber los sentimientos ocultos de las personas, tu corazón siempre ha sido de Natsu, deberías de aceptar esos sentimientos, si no lo haces podría ocurrir algo pero es esto.

Lucy- ¿el qué? **(dijo muy sorprendida y preocupada)**

Fernando- que el encuentre a otra persona que lo haga feliz y tu tengas que verlo con ella todos los días, hasta que tus celos te consuman. Sé que tienes miedo de perderlo si las cosas no salen bien, pero es el riesgo que hay que tomar, él también siente algo muy fuerte por ti, pero creo que he llegado demasiado tarde el ya se ha marchado.

Lucy- no puede ser… **(Dijo entre sollozos)**

Fernando- lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar a que vuelva.

Lucy- tienes razón, ahora que tengo claros mis sentimientos por él, no lo volver a perder.

Fernando- así se habla. **(Dijo con una sonrisa)**

_**SIETE MESE DESPUES:**_

Happy- Natsu ¿no te alegras de haber vuelto?

Natsu- claro es solo que estaba pensado en como estarán todos.

Happy- bueno me voy a ver a Charle la he echado muchísimo de menos, adiós Natsu y Yukino.

Yukino- adiós Happy **(dijo sonriendo)**

Natsu- tengo ganas de que conozcas a mis amigos

Yukino- Natsu, ¿estás seguro de que la persona de la que me has hablado esta aquí?

Natsu- tranquila estoy muy seguro de eso.

**Si tienen sugerencias para escribir historias avísenme, muchas gracias por su tiempo.**


	7. capitulo 7

**Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores de este fic, hoy saco el ultimo capitulo espero que les guste, ya estoy empezando a trabajar en el siguiente fic, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y ahora disfruten del Fic**

**Capitulo 7 (final)**

**Pov Lucy**

**Han pasado siete meses desde la partida de Natsu, desde ese día me siento deprimida, intento animarme pensando en que cuando vuelva le confesare mis sentimientos y por fin podréis estar juntos, pero también pienso que durante su viaje puede haber conocido a otra persona que le haga feliz, cuando esa idea aparece en mi mente me deprime aun más de lo que estoy, fue por mi culpa que Natsu se encontrara en ese estado, fue por mi culpa que él se marchara, pero tengo que conseguir estar con él, sino todo el sufrimiento que hemos pasado los dos habrá sido en vano. Decidí ir al gremio para despejar mi mente, si me quedo en casa me deprimiré aun mas. Después de que Natsu se marchara estuve tres semana deprimida y no salía de casa, Erza, Levy-chan, Gray y Mira venían a visitarme, intentaron animarme, pero fue inútil, pero un día vino Fernando, él fue quien me animo a levantarme, aunque hayamos roto, el se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, él me conto que cuando era pequeño estaba enamorado de una amiga suya, pero a causa de una revuelta en el pueblo ella desapareció y sus padres la dieron por muerta, esta Noticia destrozo a Fernando, por ese motivo se hizo detective para proteger a la gente que le pide ayuda y que no puede protegerse por sus propios medios, cuando me lo conto pude notar la tristeza de sus palabras, sin duda el estaba enamorado de ella, le pregunte el nombre de la chica pero no me lo dijo, dice que se ha olvidado, pero sé que es mentira, espero que algún día pueda decirme su nombre, aunque por la descripción que me ha dado se parece bastante a Yukino, pero debe ser una coincidencia.**

**Cuando llegue me quede petrificada, Natsu había vuelto instintiva mente fui corriendo hacia le pero me pare de golpe al verlo agarrado de la mano de Yukino, eso sin duda me destrozo, es ¿posible que Natsu se haya vuelto el novio de Yukino? Esa idea me dolió, él ya me había olvidado y yo lo he estado esperando en vano, mi corazón se rompió, intente huir pero Natsu se dio cuenta de mi presencia.**

_**FIN POV Lucy:**_

_**Pov Normal:**_

Natsu- Lucy ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lucy- me alegra que hayas vuelto, Natsu yo….

Natsu- no digas nada antes de nada necesito hablar con Fernando es muy importante, sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

Lucy- eeeee.e. si está viviendo conmigo

Natsu- vaya parece que su relación va mas enserio **(dijo con un toque de rabia)**

Lucy- no la verdad es que hemos roto, se queda en mi piso hasta que encuentre un lugar donde vivir.

Natsu- lo siento, crees que podrías decirle que he vuelto, quiero hablar con él y contigo, avísale por favor.

Lucy- claro no hay problema, por cierto ¿cómo has estado Yukino?

Yukino- bien, gracias a Natsu el me ha cuidado mucho durante estos últimos 5 meses.

Natsu- bueno nos tenemos que ir, me pasare por tu casa dentro de una hora hasta luego.

Yukino- adiós Lucy.

Lucy- adiós chicos.

**Cuando la rubia los vio marcharse, de sus ojos brotaron las lagrimas, no podía creer que Natsu este con otra persona, salió corriendo del gremio para llegar a su casa.**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000***

**Cuando la maga de espíritus celestiales llego a su casa, fue directamente a su cama, se lanzo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no obstante no se dio cuenta que cierto peli negro estaba observando la escena.**

Fernando- Lucy ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Lucy- nat….su ha, regresado **(dijo entre sollozos)**

***0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000***

**Después de explicarle lo ocurrido en el gremio, Fernando estaba algo confuso, cuando el leyó los sentimientos de Natsu, vio que eran muy fuertes, tanto que no podrían desaparecer en tan poco tiempo. Después de tranquilizar a Lucy, alguien toco la puerta.**

Lucy- ¿Quién es?

Natsu- soy yo, vengo con Yukino.

Fernando- ¿Qué? ¿Yukino no puede ser?

**Natsu y Yukino entraron en la habitación de Lucy, cuando lo hicieron la atmosfera cambio, Fernando estaba pálido y Yukino se quedo estática, ambos se miraban, como si no fuese posible la existencia del otro. En ese momento Yukino corrió hacia Fernando y lo abrazo.**

Yukino- Fernando ¿de verdad eres tú? **(dijo entre lagrimas)**

Fernando-no puedo creerlo estas viva **(dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos fuertemente)**

**Ambos estuvieron así un rato los dos se necesitaban, habían perdido mucho tiempo.**

Lucy- disculpad, ¿pero que está ocurriendo?

Fernando- ella mi mejor amiga cuando éramos pequeños, un día hubo una revuelta y desapareció y la dieron por muerte, nunca pensé que la volvería a ver.

Yukino- estoy feliz de que estés bien, fue muy duro, no pude regresar al pueblo porque perdí la memoria, fui adoptada por una familia, ellos me cuidaron muy bien, empecé a recordar mi pasado hace unos 4 años.

Natsu- cuando estaba en mi viaje me encontré con Yukino, ella me ha estado acompañando desde entonces, un día me conto lo que le ocurrió de pequeña y se parecía mucho algo que Fernando me conto antes de marcharme, por eso he vuelto, ella debe estar contigo **(dijo con una gran sonrisa)**

Fernando- muchas gracias Natsu, de verdad. **(Dijo con una gran felicidad)**

Natsu- de nada Fernando, se supone que los amigos se ayudan ¿no? **(dijo con una amplia sonrisa)**

Fernando- tienes razón. Yukino eres la mujer más importante de mi vida, yo siempre te he querido por eso yo quiero decirte que…..

**Fue cortado porque Yukino se acerco a él y lo beso, Fernando se quedo en blanco.**

Yukino- tú también me gustas Fernando, desde que te recordé no he dejado de pensar en ti y ahora que estamos juntos no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

Fernando- te quiero.

Yukino- yo también.

**Ambos se volvieron a besar. Por otra parte Natsu y Lucy habían salido de la habitación, decidieron darles algo de intimidad.**

Lucy- Natsu hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Natsu- dime.

Lucy- antes de que te marcharas Gajeel nos conto a todos lo de tu enfermedad, todo lo que te ha ocurrido ha sido por mi culpa y por eso quiero disculparme **(dijo con lagrimas en los ojos)**

Natsu- tú no tienes la culpa, tus sentimientos por mí no eran los mismos no es tu cul….

Lucy- no digas eso, Fernando también me conto lo de mis sentimientos ocultos, todo lo que me dijo era verdad, solo tenía miedo de que lo nuestro saliera mal y ambos nos hiciéramos daño y yo no quería perderte como amigo, y fui tan egoísta que me auto convencía de que no sentía nada mas, pero en mi interior yo siempre te e….

**Lucy no pudo acabar la frase por que Natsu la beso. Durante unos segundos estuvo en estado de shock, pero cuando reacciona continuo el beso, al principio fue algo suave, pero poco a poco el ritmo iba aumentando la sed de deseo que tenían ambos se fue apoderando de sus corduras, lo que había empezado como algo suave y torpe acabo en algo salvaje y apasionado, sino fuera por la falta de aire hubiesen continuado.**

Natsu- te quiero Luce, nunca me volveré a separar de ti, pase lo que pase.

Lucy- yo también te quiero.

**Ambos jóvenes se quedaron abrazados, mientras veían como el sol se ponía, a pesar de las dificultades al final consiguieron lo que los dos querían, estar junto a la persona que mas aman en el mundo.**


End file.
